Two sides of the same coin
by BubbyWritesStuff
Summary: The infamous Widowmaker has a 'problem' and the witch of the wilds will do whatever it takes to help her beloved vampire.


A violent storm was rumbling in the land that night. The rain pounded the ground tirelessly, the lightnings streaked the black sky, illuminating for a few seconds a large swamp. That place was already dangerous in normal times, but tonight it was way worse. Venturing in now was out of question. There were too many risks : the trees and their many branches that could make you trip. Or the stagnant water, making a surprise attack even more difficult and perilous.

Not to mention the many creatures that were hiding there. Kelpies for example : these aquatic creatures were able to shapeshift and make you drown into the water. Or vengeful spirits haunting the land, looking for an innocent soul to feast on. Or even terrific ghouls, who would soon appear in the cemetery that was close to the swamp. Amélie was here for them tonight.

Hidden in the shadows at the top of a hill overlooking the land, the huntress was waiting patiently.

The ruins of an old chapel served as a refuge until the ghouls would finally emerge, protecting her a bit from the rain. Amélie's goal was rather simple : capture a ghoul and retrieve its still beating heart. Angela had been made this crystal clear if the heart was retrieved from a dead ghoul, all of their efforts will crumble to dust. And that was absolutely out of question.

Amélie had therefore taken all the precautions necessary for the accomplishement of her mission. The blonde wouldn't be here to help her out, so it was important to be careful. That's why the tall brunette had arrived on site a little after dusk. First, she had left her horse on the other side of the hill, then had begun to cautiously analyse the surroundings. Once her traps were settled near the cemetery and around to avoid getting surprised, she got back to the ruins. The storm started then, and Amélie had no other choice but hide and wait.

The chappel she was in still had a steeple which offered her a very good point of view on the land. From there she could see some trees that would come in handy. They would allow her to retreat if things went wrong somehow. Amélie took advantage of the time she had left to check her gear. This little routine relaxed her a bit while she was waiting for the fateful moment.

She started with the thick gauntlet adjusted on her left arm, making sure that the grappling hook mechanism was still working properly. Then she checked her poison's vials, paralyzing potions and explosives. Those were, as usual, firmly strapped on the inside of her jacket. And finally, she examined her trusty rifle. The magazine was full, the scope was working properly. Not to mention the rain, everything was perfect.

The rain kept falling unceasingly. The long cloak that covered the brunette's shoulders was soaked, clinging uncomfortably against her slender body. Despite the fact that she was almost insensitive to the cold, she pursed her lips. She adjusted the hood on her head before returning to her position near the window. Her body tensed by concentration, Amelie did not move an eyelash, scanning the surroundings through the scope of her rifle.

Suddenly, a noise caught her attention, and she quickly turned to the graveyard. Despite her piercing eyesight, she turned on her googles, allowing her to see through the walls. Behind a mausoleum, a crooked hand emerged from the muddy ground.

"There you are..." She thought as she watched the creature pull out from under the ground, uttering a sinister rattle that made a shiver run down her spine.

Soon, more ghouls appeared in several places of the cemetery, slowly walking and looking for a prey. The brunette stayed silent while the ghouls advanced in the cemetary. She counted five of them, all more terrifying than the others, with their putrefied bodies, and their blind eyes. Then a louder crack was heard, and a small smile appeared on Amelie's face.

A more massive ghoul than the others had just made its appearance, its steps a little more secure than its congeners. In addition to exceeding the others in terms of size, it also seemed more intelligent. The creature sniffed the ambient air, and Amelie silently thanked the rain, which hid her own scent somewhat. Her prey was finally here. The show was about to begin.

"Come on, just a little bit closer..."

Through her scope, Amelie watched the ghouls approach, and chuckled when one of them activated one of her traps. A metal vise closed over the creature's skinny ankle, preventing it from continuing. Without wasting time, Amelie adjusted her shot, and once the skull of the ghoul was in the center of her scope, she pulled the trigger. A second later, the corpse of the thing fell to the ground. Ghouls remaining : five. The noise caught the attention of others, who almost immediately turned to where Amelie was standing.

The game now consisted of eliminating the weak ones before attacking the 'alpha'. The latter uttered a cry before rushing toward the chapel. It would have to be done very quickly. Although the creature was still far, one should never underestimate its opponent. Amelie knew it all too well. She concentrated on the five remaining ghouls who were now busy devouring the corpse of their fellow comrades.

Amelie adjusted her shot again, which hit the ghoul's skull. A new corpse was added to the first.

Ghoul remaining : four. The Alpha ghoul uttered another shrill howl, and the other three immediately stopped devouring the corpse. They responded to its call, and rushed toward the chapel as well. The rain intensified, making their bodies shine in the night. They were fast approaching, galloping on all fours on the muddy ground.

Amelie pressed more against the window's frame and launched a new shot. As the ghouls passed near a tree, the bullet destroyed a massive branch and dropped it at their feet. One of them managed to avoid it, jumping over the branch. But its two fellows were crushed under the thick branch, which made the brunette chuckle. She had meanwhile put down her rifle, and pressed a button on her gauntlet. A powerful explosion broke out and the two creatures were blown out almost instantly. Ghouls remaining : two.

The brunette did not have time to savor her killing-spree, for suddenly a lightning spattered the sky, and fell to the top of the tower, taking Amelie aback. Surprised by the noise, she had just enough time to catch her rifle and jump out the window. A few seconds later, the old bell tower collapsed, dragging part of the facade with it.

" Merde ! " The brunette screamed and fell heavily on the sodden ground. A little dazed by the sound of the thunder, she tried to get up and looked around. The two ghouls approached dangerously, she had to act quickly. The smaller of the two creatures caught up with its mate, who screamed again, piercing Amelia's eardrums. The brunette looked around her, and recognized the place where one of her traps was installed.

She fired a warning shot, before passing her rifle over her shoulder and began running towards the place. It was very risky, but Amélie had to finish this as soon as possible. A nagging pain was particularly bothering her. Blood was beading at her left temple, partially hiding her sights. All of this would heal soon, but for now the pain was present. She glanced back to see if the two monsters were following her, and a small smile appeared on her lips. The smaller of the two ran toward her, baited by the smell of blood. She did not notice, however, that the Alpha was gone to the right.

"Come on ! Let's finish this ! » She roared, facing the creature. Amélie was standing at the foot of a dead tree, waiting for the right moment to activate her trap. The ghoul rushed toward her at full speed. Helped by its long limbs, the creature threw itself forward, trying to catch Amélie, who did not move an eyelash. Then just when the huge arms of the monster were going to close on her, the brunette raised her left arm to the sky and activated her grappling hook. This one flew in one of the high branches of the tree and Amélie was carried in the airs. With a quick gesture, she activated the trap, trapping the creature that fell to the ground. The ghoul tried to get out, however, struggling to get out of the metal vise that surrounded its legs.

As Amélie had expected, the branch did not resist and the brunette felt herself fall quickly to the ground. This time, she landed perfectly at the foot of the tree, and watched her prey with a satisfied grin before retrieving her rifle. The brunette chuckled and put her heel on the ghoul's chest. She looked at the skull of the beast and fired several bursts of bullets, her golden eyes shining. Once certain that the ghoul was annihilated, Amélie turned around, smiling, and put her hand to her temple. The wound and the pain had almost completely disappeared. She was now going to be able to finish her mission.

"Show yourself, filthy creature ..." she whispered, turning on the googles on her head.

She stepped cautiously up the hill, looking all around her for any sign of the ghoul. The lightnings continued to fall here and there, gradually moving away from the hill, thunder roaring in the distance. Amélie was tensed, she reloaded her rifle keeping an eye on her surroundings. Everything was way too calm at the moment, she thought. Then something caught her attention. That smell...

A crooked hand then closed on her ankle and made Amélie loose her balance.

" Impossible ! » She cried, falling backwards. She dropped her rifle in her fall, and it landed a few inches away from her. The ghoul then got out of the ground screaming, forcing Amelie to cover her ears. The creature was now standing above her, and its other hand closed on the neck of the brunette who began to gasp.

The Alpha approached more and more, opening its terrifying mouth, its putrid breath stinging Amelie's nose.

"Fucking monster... » She growled, vainly trying to loosen the graps of the monster, who stared at her with its blind eyes. Despite her vampiric nature, Amélie could not get rid of it, the creature had much more strength than expected, and kept its hands in place. The huntress felt its slimy fingers close more and more on her throat, the air leaving her lungs slowly. Would she die that way? Killed by a stupid ghoul? Without being able to taste the sweet lips of her lover one last time. No, that was out of question …

Amélie gathered the strength she had left and kicked the belly of the ghoul, who screamed, tilting slightly backwards. The creature let go of the brunette's hands and loosened its grip on her neck. Taking a deep breath, Amélie took advantage of this to search the inside pocket of her jacket. She barely had time to close her fingers on one of her precious vials of poison, that the ghoul already came back, wrapping its hands on her neck again, its horrible face a few inches away from Amélie's.

The creature then raised its huge arm, preparing to carry the coup de grace. Amélie closed her eyes for a split second, her fingers clenched on the vial in her hand. This time it was really the end. With a last heartbreaking scream, the ghoul unleashed its attack, its arm rushing toward Amelie's skull. That's when the brunette chooses to punch the Alpha hard in the face, just in time to deflect the monster's attack, who screamed again. Perfect. Amelie used this second of inattention to throw the vial in the monster's throat.

Amélie screamed as well, carrying a new blow below the monster's jaw, causing the vial to burst into the monster's throat. The ghoul froze, screaming in pain as the potion bubbled in its mouth, causing the creature to spit out a thick purple foam. These few seconds seemes like hours to Amelie as she watched the creature. It twisted in all directions, desperate to escape the poison that paralyzed it little by little, making its movements slower and slower. Amélie rolled around and crawled in the mud to catch her rifle that was laying a few inches away.

A few minutes later, the ghoul was completely frozen, only able to scream in the dark night. Amélie got up slowly, rain dripping down her face. She kicked the ribs of the monster who fell on its back.

« There is no point in screaming, you will stay like this forever...Stupid creature... » She hissed, massaging her aching neck.

Amélie then ran to pick up her horse, who was waiting on the other side of the hill. Once mounted on its back, the brunette kicked its side and the horse galloped toward the beast. Amélie came down quietly and rummaged in one of the bags hung on her horse. She pulled out a large knife and a jar that glowed a faint red color. She then approached the ghoul and began to cut the flesh around her heart. The ghoul uttered a new shrill cry as the blade plunged into its chest, blood flowing down its skinny ribs.

"What a disgusting smell ..." Amélie grumbled as she cut as delicately as possible the strong arteries that held the heart of the ghoul in its chest. The blood spurted in all directions, soaking the huntress's clothes even more. As expected, the precious organ was still beating when Amélie placed it delicately in the enchanted jar. A sigh of relief escaped the brunette's lips as she replaced the jar in the bag.

Now she had one last thing to do. Clear all traces of the ghoul's presence. A necromancer could one day give life back to the beast and that was a no go. Amélie then retrieved the rest of her explosive potions and placed them in the monster's torso. Once it was done, she got on her horse and left. Then, when she was at a sufficient distance, she pressed the activation's mechanism, and a powerful blow detonated in the land, illuminating the sky for a moment. Amélie did not look back, preferring to focus on her destination. A small satisfied grin, however, appeared on her face. It had been a close one, but this time again she had triumphed over her enemies and she could not help laughing silently at this idea.

"The huntress always catches her prey ..." she whispered to herself, smiling.

Galloping on her horse, Amelie was now in a large forest. Now that the storm had stopped, the moon was guiding their steps, partially lighting the path before them. Suddenly, she heard the distant roar of a wolf, soon followed by another, a little more acute. It wasn't surprising, the moon was full tonight after all.

"Some people are having fun tonight ..." She thought, recognizing the familiar howling of the two werewolves.

While venturing into this woods, Amélie knew that she could meet Lena and Emily, this place was part of their huge territory. No worries though, she had known these two for a long time, and knew they would not attack her. However, it was necessary to be cautious. When she saw them running in her direction, lifting thick plumes of dust in their steps, she stopped short. The huntress then removed her hood, revealing her face to the two gigantic creatures.

Lena was the first to walk to Amelie, quickly joining her with her quick and agile pace. Although she was slightly less stocky than her lover, you shouldn't not underestimate this young lycanthrope. Despite her slender figure, the reliefs of an impressive musculature could be seen under her brown fur. Emily was not outdone though, with her thick flaming red fur and yellow eyes shining in the dark. She moved slowly, her chins rolled up, revealing a row of sharp fangs. Once erect on their hind legs, the two wolves were easily twice the size of a normal human, making them extremely impressive, even for Amelie, who didn't move an eyelash.

They circled around them for a moment, grunting and sniffing her scent and her horse's. Then Emily's red ears rose on her head. She opened her eyes wide, nodded and stopped grunting, indicating to Amelie that she had recognized her and that she allowed her to keep going. The brunette silently answered her, then re-adjusted the hood on her head. But before the two were left, Lena approached Amelie and licked her face, happily wagging her tail and barking like a puppy.

"Merde... You, you won't get away with this..." The brunette hissed in an icy tone, wiping the wolf's smelly drool wolf away with her sleeve.

A brief bark was then heard behind them, and Amelie turned, seeing Emily in the distance. The wolf waited patiently for her companion to come back. Lena did not waste a second and ran to her, before running off again in the undergrowth. The brunette watched them go away and went on her own way.

Amélie was eager to arrive, if only to finally get changed. Her clothes were soaked, soiled by, mud, entrails and blood of the ghouls she had to fight earlier, and now the thick, smelly drool of a certain werewolf. The humidity and especially the rancid scent that emanated from her clothes, was extremely unpleasant for the vampire's over-developed sense of smell. She fasten the pace of her horse a little more so that they reached their destination as soon as possible.

Once out of the forest, Amélie found herself on a large paved road lined with trees. She took the time to think for a minute, observing the surroundings. But she preferred to get away from the road and turned to the right, following a wide river.

"Better avoid the main road tonight ..." she thought, adjusting her hood again.

Her bounty was too precious for her to take the risk of it being stolen ... Even in the middle of the night, this road was frequented by the worst thiefs of the country, who watched in the shadows, hoping to rob lost travelers. Amélie would have had no trouble fighting vulgar humans, but what a waste of time and energy ... No, right now, she had other ambitions.

Once she had found a way to cross the river, the huntress soon found herself in a great plain and was quickly surrounded by a thick fog. For anyone else, it would have caused a feeling of panic, because you could not see more than a few inches in front of you, and there reigned a dead silence here. But it did not affect the tall brunette, who knew very well what this fog was sheltering. A small smile then appeared at the corner of her lips and she activated her googles again, shining with an intense red glow. She did not really need them but she preferred to avoid any risk of ambush.

"One last effort, we're almost there ..." she whispered, as they sank deeper and deeper into the dismal plain. After several minutes advancing almost blindly, Amélie began to distinguish the silhouette of familiar ruins. Suddenly a shiver ran through her, and her horse snorted, neighing loudly. Nothing abnormal however, it was just the last rampart separating them from their destination. An extra protection erected by Angela to protect their home from possible intruders.

This powerful magic barrier had the ability to alter reality, making their house completely invisible to anyone who was not allowed to enter these places. Other people would see ruins instead. However, if someone or something dared to venture so far, the consequences would be, to say the least, 'deadly'.

Amelie gave one last kick in the side of her horse and finally arrived at the edge of a brown stone house, rather rustic in appearance, and surmounted by a high turret. A window gave a glimpse of light, a sign that Angela was here. Amelie was comforted in her hypothesis when she saw a thick greenish smoke that escaped from one of the chimneys.

She went around the house, and finally got off her horse. Once the horse was tied up and fed in its stables, she went to the back door and entered her house. Except for the crackling sound of the wood in the living room's fireplace, no sounds caught her attention, Angela must have been in her laboratory. With undisguised joy, Amelie took off her muddy boots and her cloak, which she hung on the hook next to the door.

At the touch of her bare feet on the wooden floor, she sighed contentedly and then went to their room, while removing her sticky gloves. A single candlestick illuminated the room, giving it a dark but warm atmosphere. The tall brunette carefully put away her rifle, then sat on the bed to remove the rest of her equipment: her gauntlet, her jacket, her velvet jacket and finally the googles on her head. Rolling the sleeves of her shirt up to her elbows, Amélie then went in the bathroom. Once washed and dried, she went into the living room. The brunette then placed her precious bounty on the table with a weary look.

"A good thing done ..." She thought as she dropped into her armchair near the fireplace. She then loosened the knot of her tie, as well as her shirt, clearing her throat a little. The strangulation marks around her neck had now completely disappeared, so Angela would not have to heal her this time.

Amélie stared bleakly at the flames dancing in the fireplace. This hunt had exhausted her and she was relieved to finally be back home, enjoying a well deserved moment of calm.

Later, Angela came back from the basement where her laboratory was located. Seeing the black cloak hanging on the hook in the kitchen, the blonde smiled and stepped forward in the corridor leading to the living room. Knowing very well that Amélie had detected her presence, she continued to approach slowly and passed her arms over the armchair, gently wrapping them around the brunette's shoulders.

"You're finally home ..." Angela whispered tenderly.

"Mhm ... It would seem."

"Are you hurt ?"

" No. "

"Good. "

Amélie took one of the blonde's hands and gently caressed the back of it before declaring:

"What you asked of me is there. "

The witch looked up, and saw the brown leather satchel in the middle of the table.

"Thanks ... I'm sorry for not coming with you, but I absolutely had to start preparing ..." She whispered before kissing the huntress's head.

" I know... "

Angela then straightened up to check the contents of the satchel. Untying the strings carefully, she opened her eyes wide as she saw the jar, which she took in her hands to look at it more closely. Thanks to her enchantments, the precious organ was still beating slowly, bathing in his own blood.

"Beautiful, and it's in perfect condition. I will finally be able to finish the potion. "

" Really ? "

"You heard me ... In theory, it will be ready tomorrow ..."

" Finally…. » Amélie sighed, sinking a little deeper into the soft armchair.

"I will only need one last little thing ..."

" What now ? Come on Angela, I'm not in the mood ... "

The blonde turned around and leaned against the table, watching the annoyed expression of her companion.

"Don't tell me you're mad at me? "

Amélie did not answer and looked away, returning her attention to the fire crackling in the fireplace. Angela was used to this kind of attitude coming from her lover, especially when returning from an intense hunt. The blonde sighed and gently put the jar down on the table, a small mischievous smile in the corner of her lips. She then went to the kitchen and began to dig in the pantry, in search of Amélie's the favorite snack. A glass of fresh blood would surely cheer her up, she thought as she walked back to the living room.

Amélie watched her approach from the corner of her eye, accepting the goblet that the blonde handed her. She sniffed at its content before bringing it to her lips, keeping her golden eyes on Angela. Her lover seemed satisfied with her reaction and then sat on Amélie's lap. The brunette let her, quietly continuing to savor her drink. When she had settled in, Angela passed one of her arms around the huntress's neck before asking her:

"Better? "

Amélie nodded silently, before taking a long sip of the delicious red liquid. She then passed her free arm around Angela's frail waist, making the blonde press more against her. Angela loosened a little more Amelie's tie, and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing the top of her lover's chest more. Once again, Amélie let her do whatever she wanted, to make Angela believe that she had the upper hand. The blonde did not sulk her pleasure and slowly passed her hands along Amélie's collarbones, back to her shoulders, feeling the cold skin of her partner under her palms yet gloved.

Once her gobelet was empty, Amélie put it on the table next to the armchair, a small smile on her lips, revealing her long pointy fangs. Angela then cupped her chin to turn it towards her, and kissed her languidly, feeling the tart blood on the brunette's tongue. After several minutes of passionate kisses, Amélie withdrew from the lips of her girlfriend, and looked at her with a defiant air.

"If you really want to be forgiven for sending me alone in this putrid swamp, you will have to do a little better than that, _m__a belle_... I almost died tonight..." She whispered passing her right hand along Angela's thigh, gently squeezing it, as if to make sure the blonde was really in her arms.

"Sorry to hear that, meine liebe ...I'll do better, i promise ..." Angela said, now busy removing the long gloves covering her arms.

All sorts of arcanas and magic seals adorned the porcelain's skin of her arms and hands, giving the witch an even more threatening look than usual. Once this done, the blonde straighten up in front of Amélie and leaned back towards her, opening her white shirt even more, before kissing the huntress again passionately, leaving her fingers drag on her alabaster skin covered with various scars. Sighing against the lips of her lover, Amélie put her hands on the blonde's thighs, gently going up to her hips.

Angela left her lips to sprinkle her neck with kisses, nibbling the skin around the bite scars, knowing that Amélie loved it. And she was right, because her companion emitted a new sigh of ease, tilting her head to the side to give her more space. The brunette ran one of her hands in the blondes locks, the other on Angela's back, desperately trying to bring her closer.

As always in those moments, Amélie felt the unpleasant and yet so delicious desire to bite her. But she couldn't succumb to the temptation to dig her fangs in her partner's soft skin, even if she wanted it terribly. Amelie seethed with desire to know if the blonde's blood was as exquisite as her skin or her lips. What a cruel dilemma …

Angela went up to her ear, biting her earlobe gently and whispering to her:

"The only ingredient that's missing is a bit of your blood, meine liebe ..."

"Oh my... What a shame ..." Amelia sighed, taking one of Angela's hands in hers, interlacing their fingers.

"And yet... I absolutely need it for the potion...Otherwise i'm afraid it won't work..." Answered the blonde, who continued to kiss the neck and jaw of the brunette before placing a new kiss on her lips. Amélie kissed her eagerly before pulling away, breathless:

"In that case, please, let's not waste more time ..."

"Let's go to the lab ..." The blonde nodded before getting up, waiting for her partner to finish dressing up again, hiding her chest. Amélie then went to get the jar from the table, and the two women went down the spiral staircase leading to the laboratory.

They arrived in a huge room with a vaulted ceiling, rather dark, and mainly lit by the fireplace that occupied the back wall. A large cast iron cauldron was installed in the hearth, and a thick green smoke escaped from it. The gray stoned walls were covered with shelves and cupboards containing many grimoires, parchments, vials, and other jars filled with various and varied ingredients. In the center of the room was a large table covered with papers. Angela approached and made Amelie sit before going to look in a drawer.

"Roll up your sleeve, please. » She told Amélie, retrieving a small bottle and a scalpel.

The brunette did as requested and extended her arm to Angela, who gently grabbed her wrist. She made a small incision in the palm of her hand, the blood soon beading at the surface of the wound. Amélie pursed her lips, watching the purple liquid flow down her hand. Angela then turned the brunette's hand on the side and placed the bottle underneath, recovering the blood of her companion.

When the bottle was filled, Angela handed Amelie a handkerchief, but she silently refused it, the huntress prefered nibbling on her wound instead.

"How long will it take before the potion is ready? » The brunette asked, as her companion walked toward her cauldron, putting the bottle of blood nearby.

"Um ... You're so impatient ..."

"Angela. I've been waiting for a hundred years, I think I have the right to be ... "

"Absolutely ..." The blonde answered. She went back to the table and retrieved the jar containing the heart of the ghoul. "I'll have to stay awake the rest of the night to watch the cauldron, and add your blood when the smoke turns purple ..."

"So that means ? "

"Tomorrow morning ... At dawn, if my calculations are accurate ..."

Angela then grabbed a knife and took it out the heart of the jar, before slicing it meticulously under the watchful eye of Amelie. Once that was done, she approached the cauldron again and threw the pieces of heart into it. The preparation then began to bubble and the smoke changed color from green to icy blue. When her wound was closed, Amelie stepped forward to the cauldron and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

"They always are ..." she said, letting her lips brush down Angela's neck.

" You flatter me... "

"No, that's the truth ..." she whispered, kissing her soft skin. "Let's take an example ... Thanks to your magic, I can do what no other vampire can do: go out in the sun, temporarily hide my fangs and my red eyes, see myself in a mirror, you've gave me back a little bit of my humanity ... "

"It's true that you are a subject of study for the least ... Extraordinary ..." Angela said, covering Amelie's hands with hers, before intertwining their fingers. At her words, she felt the brunette's hands squeeze hers firmly.

"I am not one of your guinea pigs. What you did to me, I asked it to you ... "

"I know it ... You're much more precious than a vulgar lab rat ... The bond that brings us together means too much for me ..."

A little sneer was heard, and the warm breath of her companion made Angela shudder.

" Oh ? Would the witch of the wilds become sentimental? "

"I'm afraid of that, yes ... Since that night when I found you wandering in the mist …"

"Without you I would be dead Angela ... And so I was able to avenge myself on those who had turned me into a monster ..."

"You've never been a monster, just a scared and lost young woman. That's what they did to you that was monstrous ... You did not deserve such a fate ... Nobody does. "

"I could never thank you enough. Eternity seems a bit more bareable now ... "

"I regret nothing, because thanks to this pact ... I won a precious ally, as well as a lover of choice ..."

"Oh Angela, you can not imagine how excited I am ..." Amelie whispered in her ear, shivering again at the blonde who let herself fall into her embrace.

«A little more time, liebchen ...»

"Why aren't we werewolves? That way I could bite you as many times as I want ... "

"That's... Amusing ...I was talking to Emily about it the other day, apparently it's not very convenient ... She and Lena both have horrible traces of bites and other claws marks collected during their heat ... These seem to resist their healing power. "

"Unfortunate indeed ..."

"Once we're done with this potion, we will have to take care of that problem, my dear ..."

"With pleasure ... You know how much I love to go hunting with you. That gleam in your eyes when you take someone's life away ... Um..Makes shiver just thinking about it ... " She said stroking Angela's thighs again, who bit her lip, blushing.

"Ummm ... Enough flattery. You should rather go get some rest, your hunt must have exhausted you. I will come to wake you up when the time comes. "

"Alright ... If you need anything, you know where to find me ..." Amelie said, before turning her companion to her. " Just one last thing... "

She began to stroke her girlfriend's cheek with the tips of her long frozen fingers, before filling the gap between them, slowly kissing the blonde who sighed against her eager lips. The blonde's put her arms around Amelie's neck, deepening their kiss which became more and more passionate. The brunette felt her parter's heartbeat speed up, so she pressed her tongue against the blonde's lips. Angela opened her mouth and sighed again when she felt Amélie's tongue, especially when she began to caress it.

After a long moment, Amelie ended their kiss, feeling the hot breath of the blonde against her skin.

"See you in a few hours my beloved ..." She murmured to her before freeing herself from Angela's gentle embrace.

The witch nodded and watched her go away. Once Amélie had disappeared up the stairs, the blonde turned to her cauldron. She really hoped that her potion would work, it was the culmination of many years of research with the beautiful brunette. Since Amélie had told her about her "problem", Angela had never stopped looking for a solution to finally relieve her of her frustration.

Of course, the huntress had to bite living beings to feed on their vital energy, but there was something else. Whenever they made love or anything intimate, Amélie had to refrain herself from not digging her fangs in the blonde's neck, for fear of not being able to stop, turned mad by the taste of blood. The abuse she had suffered in the past had dramatically increased her bloodlust, causing sequels such as this one. It was one of the last ones that still resisted Angela's magic.

And even if the blonde was surrounded by several powerful spells to increase her resistance as well as her regenerative power, she did not know if her immune system would be able to cope with the transformation imposed by the bite of a vampire. Yet, Angela was very curious to know how it would feel. Would it be painful? Or nice? Maybe both ? She would find out soon enough, and then she turned her attention back to the cauldron in front of her.

Just before dawn, Angela went to their bedroom. Amélie was laying on her back in bed, her brown hair partially covering her face. At the sight of her naked body under the sheets, Angela bit her lip, before sitting next to her companion. She removed the locks covering Amelie's face and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"It's time, my love ..." She whispered in her ear before straightening up. Amélie slowly opened her eyes and turned to the blonde.

"Give me five minutes ..." She whispered, sitting down slowly on the bed. She stretched up for a long time, her joints crunching softly. Then the brunette laid a kiss on the blonde's lips before getting up to go get dressed.

"Five minutes, no more ..." Angela answered before leaving the room.

A few moments later, Amelie left the room as well, wearing a simple white tunic and black lose trousers, her brown hair down. She went downstairs again to the laboratory, and found Angela sitting on the edge of the table, patiently waiting for her.

The blonde smiled at her, and when Amelie came up to her, she took her hand before leading her to the cauldron. As expected, a few minutes later, the bluish liquid changed color again, now tingling with a sticky purple with a rather unpleasant smell. It stung to Amelie's nosetrills, who hoped that the final thing would not have that disgusting aspect. Angela went to get the bottle containing Amélie's blood before giving it to her, a small smile on her lips.

"To you the honor meine liebe ..."

The brunette took the bottle and poured its contents into the cauldron. Then they watched with excitement as the liquid changed color again.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 .. There..." Angela solemnly declared contemplating the result, a flash of passion in her blue eyes. The mixture began to strongly bubble, then in a brief burst of light, the color turned orange red.

"Magnifique..." Amelie answered, while Angela went to get several bottles from a shelf. Once she had filled them all, the blonde took one that she brought to Amelie's sight.

"Should I drink it now? » She asked, observing the iridescent reflections of the potion.

"You are wrong, my dear. This one is for me. This little thing will stop the process of transformation caused by your bite. And the taste of my blood will not make you crazy. "

"Um, I do not need to taste your blood to be crazy about you ..." Amélie whispered, her cheeks now a light shade of pink. "But it's still a little annoying. You must be immunized against me ... "

" Amélie. I do it for you, for us... » The blonde said, caressing her partner's cheek, making her look into her eyes.

"What if it doesn't work? » She whispered, savoring the warmth of Angela's palm, leaning into the touch.

"In that case I will become like you ..."

"It's a tempting idea ..."

"However, I have already acquired eternal life through my magic. And I intend to spend this time with you. » Angela whispered, placing her forehead against her partner's, losing herself in the contemplation of her golden eyes. "We have so much to do ... For example, to silence that so-called 'alchemist' who dares to make fun of my power ..."

"It will be interesting for sure, but there is more urgent ..." Amélie said, a flash of passion appearing in her golden irises. "Let's go try this little thing, hum ? "

Angela nodded, smiling at her before kissing her lover's soft lips. She put her arms around Amelie's neck and let out a little noise of surprise when the huntress decided to carry the blonde in her arms.

Despite her slender figure, Amélie possessed a great physical strength, and it always surprised Angela so much, despite all these years spent together. She pressed herself against her chest and took the opportunity to drink the potion. Amélie watched her out of the corner of her eye as she climbed the spiral staircase. The blonde took a deep breath before bringing the bottle to her lips, then swallowed its contents in one gulp. The bitterness of the potion made her grimace and Angela rested even more against Amélie, hiding her face in the crook of her neck.

" Is everything fine ? » Amélie asked, worried, as they finally passed the door of the bedroom. She gently placed the blonde on the bed and lay down next to her.

"The potion just tastes horrible ... "

"Here I am reassured ..." Amelie replied with a small smile. She leaned towards her and kissed her tenderly, while stroking the blonde's cheek.

Angela then made the huntress lay on her back, and without ever breaking their kiss, she crawled on top of her, taking place on the brunette's legs. Amélie let her, burying her fingers in the blonde's locks. After several minutes, Angela sat up and took off her gloves under the intense gaze of her companion.

"You're going to have to take that off, liebchen ..." She said, running a finger over Amélie's tunic. The woman complied, revealing her bare chest, then she threw her garment to the other side of the room. The blonde licked her lips, and snapped her fingers. The arcanas on her arms began to shine softly and a moment later, Angela's dress began to disappear, reduced to ashes by small flames slowly gnawing at the fabric.

Amélie couldn't take her eyes away from this fascinating display, and felt the desire rise in her, as Angela's silhouette stripped more and more. The flames were reflected the blonde's eyes, who smiled maliciously, giving more and more intensity to her supernatural beauty. When her dress had completely disappeared, Angela found herself half-naked, adorned with lace underwear, which was reminiscent of her usual dress.

"That's not funny, I could have done it myself ..." Amelie grumbled as she ran her hands over Angela's generous thighs, slowly moving up to her hips until she reached her chest. She was a little frustrated by this beautiful piece of lingerie that still covered Angela's body. She suspected that her lover did it on purpose, to give them more time to enjoy this 'first time'. She decided to play along and began to massively massage the breasts of the blonde, who bit her lower lip.

"Um ... Still, it looks like you enjoyed it, am i wrong? She asked, closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of her partner's cold hands on her chest.

Amelie then laughed, revealing her pointy fangs. While continuing to press her hands against the witch's breasts, the brunette sat up, and began to kiss her neck, sometimes letting her teeth brush on her soft skin. Her partner let out a small moan because of the contact of Amelie's body against hers, and she ran her hands through the brunette's hair.

"You know fairly well that i'll never get tired of it..." She whispered in the witch's ear, while quietly withdrawing the corset that still encircled the blonde's chest. Once done, Amélie took a second to admire the perfect curve of her breasts, feeling her pink nipples harden under her gentle touch.

"Hmm ... Magnifique ..." She whispered before leaning over to take one in her mouth, gently brushing it with her tongue, biting it sometimes. This allowed her to hear new moans from her lover who pressed herself more against her. What a sweet melody in her ears ... The brunette felt her own desire rise, an intense wave of heat running through her body, while her partner was digging her nails in her scalp.

Part of her wanted to finish it as soon as possible, so that she could finally enjoy Angela's blood. But on the other hand, Amélie wanted to take her time, to feast on the pleasures of the flesh with this woman she loved so much. What was the use of wanting to hurry? They had all the time in the world, and they expected to enjoy it to the fullest.

"Hmm ... .A-Amélie ... » Angela sighed, feeling that her pleasure would soon reach its climax under the influence of her partner's fingers. The hot breath of the latter against her chest gave her goosebumps, and she could not refrain a new groan.

Amélie did not answer, too busy trying to satisfy her own desires and those of the blonde who moaned louder and louder with each movement of her fingers. Angela's thighs were around her waist, allowing them to be closer to each other. The waves of pleasure intensified every second, with every touch, every hot kiss, every time their skins met. The mind clouded by ecstasy, the two lovers felt their orgasm approach. Their hearts were beating so fast in their chests, their breaths were panting. The moment of truth had finally came.

"I'm begging you ... Ahh ..." Angela mumbled, tilting her head back. The blonde pushed her fingers a little faster, a little further, causing a long purr from her partner. She looked up to Angela, and ran her free hand down her neck. She couldn't continue fighting, she had to bite at all costs. Then Amélie straightened up, kissing her partner's hot skin, slowly moving up to the crook of her neck.

When she felt the artery pulse furiously under her lips, Amelie opened her mouth, teasing the blonde a little more, while she moaned in her ear. The brunette took a deep breath, and at the same time she penetrated the blonde one last time, she planted her fangs in her neck, groaning with pleasure.

" Amélie ! » Cried the blonde who closed her eyes, her body shaking with delicious tremors caused by her orgasm.

As Angela had told her, her blood had no particular flavor, yet Amelie was overjoyed, still sighing with pleasure. What an intoxicating sensation ... It was the blood of her beloved witch that she tasted on her tongue, the beating of her heart that she felt as if it was hers. Amelie savored every precious second spent in her. At this moment, the mind fogged by this intense pleasure, the two women became one.

After a long moment, they retired from each other, and Angela hugged Amelie tightly. Then the brunette stopped biting, gently licking the blood that was now flowing down Angela's throat. The blonde cupped the face of her lover with both hands and drew her in for another passionate kiss. She felt the taste of her own blood on the lips and tongue of her companion, and couldn't help but smile. She didn't feel any of the effects of the transformation, so her potion was effective. Her hypothesis was confirmed when the pain of the bite began to fade gradually.

Amelie ended their kiss after a long moment, then pulled away from the blonde's embrace before letting herself fall on the bed, breathless. The blonde took a moment to observe her. Her alabaster skin shone slightly in the light of the candlestick, bringing out the scars on her body. Amélie's chest chest was rising and falling with the rhythm of her breathing, which slowed down little by little. When Amélie finally opened her eyes, her amber eyes met Angela's, and she held out her hand, smiling.

"Viens là mon amour..." She said in a whisper.

Angela did not waste any second. She took the brunette's hand, interlaced their fingers and then snuggled against her lover.

"You're beautiful ..." The blonde whispered, marveling at her enchanting beauty.

Amélie chuckled before kissing the blonde's forehead and then rolled on her side to face her.

"And you are sublime ... Surely the most sublime creature on this earth ..." She answered, before putting her hand on Angela's cheek, touching her skin with her fingertips.

"Such a charmer..." Angela answered, getting closer to her companion, wrapping her arm around her waist. " How do you feel ? "

"How can i explain ? " The brunette sighed, running a lightly trembling hand through her brown hair. "I feel ... So soothed, so alive ... But i could ask you the same question ..."

"I'm fine don't worry..."

"I did not hurt you too much when I bite you? "

Angela then displayed a mischievous smile, and approached to lay a soft kiss on Amélie's red lips.

"If that's the pain, I'm ready to endure it for all eternity ... It was so good ..."

"Um ... You really are perfect ... That's probably why I love you so much ..."

"I love you too ..." Angela whispered, stroking her partner's back. "But you know, pain and pleasure are two sides of the same coin ..."

Amélie chuckled again when she heard that. Her partner would never stop to surprise her.

"An interesting theory, chérie ... Does that mean that we can renew this little experience in the future? "

«As many times as you wish, meine geliebte ... We have eternity before us ...»

"Um ... in that case ..." She whispered as she crawled on top of the blonde, licking her lips in a seductive way. Angela wrapped her arms around her neck, plunging her blue eyes into Amelie's, and pulled her back to her for a torrid kiss. She was so eager to feel this intense, but yet so delicious pain again. Amélie was therefore extremly happy to satisfy all the desires of her beloved witch.…


End file.
